What Albus fears most
by reepicheepy
Summary: what happens after the potter kids saw the graves of their dead grandparents
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, where are we going? And why do we have to wear black clothes" 7-year-old Lily asked inside the family's car.

"We're going to see your grandparents honey." Ginny answered her daughter.

"But this isn't the way to the burrow." Lily said looking confused.

Ginny smiled, "We're not going to see grandma and grandpa Weasley, we're going to see your other grandparents."

"We have more grandparents?" Lily asked excitedly.

The smile vanished from Ginny's face, "well, you used to."

Lily was about to ask what Ginny meant, when her brother James whispered to her to shut up. Lily didn't get why she had to shut up at first, but the she realized, and she gasped, _they're dead!_

Sure enough, the car then parked near a graveyard. Ginny and Harry went out first and then they helped the kids out of the car. Ginny took Lilly's hand while the others walked by their self. They all made their way through the graveyard and stopped at two graves.

Lily and James gasped in shock and Albus paled when they saw the names on the graves: _Lily and James Potter._

James was the first one to recover and hugged Lilly who was starting to cry.

"Don't worry Lily, their not us, look, it says they died on the 31st of October 1981, we weren't even born yet." James whispered to his sister.

"Oh," Lily whispered back, and she stopped herself from crying, "then why is daddy crying?"

They both looked up at their dad who was crying in their mom's arms.

"Lily and James Potter the first were daddy's mommy and daddy." James whispered sadly to his sister.

Lily's eyes were wide with shock, then she went to her daddy and hugged him, James did the same. Four of the family members cried in each other's arms, but the fifth one was still staring at the tombstone.

Albus knew that it was his grandparent's graves, not his sibling's, but he was terrified to see his sibling's names in a grave. _They're not dead, they're right here. _Albus kept thinking to himself.

It was starting to get dark and rain was starting to fall, so the family of five went back to the car.

Lily and James quickly fell asleep when they were at the car, but Albus was still in shock, he kept looking at his sibling's chests to make sure that they were still breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

The rain is now turning into a storm and it was making it hard to drive, so the potters decided to spend the night at a hotel called the _Dark blue wave hotel._

There is only one bed in each of the hotel room, so they stayed at two Hotel rooms, one for the kids, and one for the parents. Harry and Ginny didn't want to leave the kids alone, so with a flick of his wand, Harry made a door between the two rooms and kept it open so that they could hear what the kids were doing.

Both of the rooms were covered with paintings of big blue waves.

Lily, James and Albus soon fell asleep in their bed, with Lilly in the middle and the two boys on either side of her.

_Albus, James and Lily were standing on top of a big rock on the beach. They were just standing there admiring the view _

_ "I'll race you guys to the water!" Lily suddenly said and she ran off to the ocean._

_ "No you won't!" James shouted and ran after his sister, "come on Albus! Hurry up!"_

_Albus smiled and ran after his brother and sister. He ran into the water and jumped in when it was deep enough._

_He swam up to the surface and saw his brother and sister splashing at each other. When they saw Albus they splashed water in his direction and he splashed back._

_Suddenly, it became very windy._

_ "Guys, it's getting pretty windy, shouldn't we go back?" Albus shouted to his siblings._

_ "It's only a little wind Al, it won't kill us!" Lily shouted back._

_ "I agree with the little squirt." James shouted._

_ "Don't call me squirt!" Shouted Lily, a little louder now._

_ "Squirt, squirt, squirty-squirt!" James teased._

_ "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lily shouted and she ran towards her oldest brother pushed him into the water._

_Albus laughed, but he suddenly stopped when he saw the humungous wave that was coming._

_ "James? Lily?" Albus ran towards the spot where his siblings were before Lily had pushed them both in the water. He searched everywhere for them but he couldn't find them._

_Albus looked back at the huge wave, it was getting closer… and closer… and closer…_

Albus woke up with a sudden jolt. He looked next to him where his brother and sister were sleeping. Lily moaned a little when Albus moved. _Calm down, they're still alive just go back to sleep, _Albus thought to himself, and he started to drift back to sleep.

_Albus was back at the beach, but he wasn't in the water this time, and the big wave was gone. Albus relaxed and sat on the sand, then he remembered something._

_ "James? Lily?" Albus said as he went back into the water. Nobody answered._

_ "James, Lily where are you?" He called out in the water._

_He was about to shout again when he noticed something in a distant._

_When he got closer to the thing, he can see that it was two bodies, his stomach did a flip._

_ "No, it can't be them." He said to himself._

_He went closer and closer to the two bodies. When he was close enough to touch it, he turned the bodies and saw to his horror that it was his siblings._

_ "No… no… NO!" Albus shouted._

Albus woke up again when he fell off the bed with a loud 'thud'

"Albus? Are you alright?" Albus opened his eyes and saw that his mom was talking to him from the door.

"I-I'm fine, I just fell from the bed that's all" Albus answered.

"Is the bed too small? Do you want to sleep at the sofa?"

At first, Albus thought this was a good idea, but then felt like he didn't wan to leave his brother and sister. "No, it's ok, I'm fine." Albus finally said.

"Ok, goodnight Al." his mom said.

"Goodnight mom."

Albus tried to go back to sleep but he can't, he listened quietly for his brother's and sister's breathing, but he can't hear anything because he can't concentrate.

He decided to wake them up, just to make sure.

He crawled over Lily, and started to shake his brother and sister awake.

"James? Lily?" he said as he shakes his siblings, both of them moaned.

"Go back to sleep Al!" James said when his brother just kept shaking him.

Albus stopped shaking them, "Good, you're alive."

James suddenly stopped moving and started to sit up.

"Albus Severus Potter," James said calmly, "are you telling me that you've been shaking the hell out of me just so that you can make sure I was alive?"

Albus was getting scared; he could sense the coolness in James's voice, "y-yes."

There was a short pause, then:

"OF COURSE I'M ALIVE, WHY WOULDN'T I BE ALIVE, DO YOU THINK THAT SOME GUY CAME IN HERE AND MURDERED ME OR SOMETHING!" James shouted to his brother, "YOU STUPID, DUMB, BLASTED, TWO HEADED, BLOODY, GIT!" James shouted, as he smacked his brother with a pillow for every word. He kept hitting Albus with the pillow, "LILY! HELP ME!" James shouted to his sister who was on the other side of Albus.

"Gladly." She replied and started hitting Albus with another pillow.

"What's going on? Is everyone alright?" Harry shouted as he and Ginny went into the kid's room.

Ginny turned on the light and was surprised at what she saw, "JAMES, LILY, STOP HITTING YOUR BRTOHER!"

James and Lily stopped hitting Albus with the pillows and started to calm down.

"Now, is everyone alright?" Harry asked his kids.

"Physically, we're all fine, but old Albus here has gone a bit mental." James snapped.

Harry raised one eyebrow, "Albus? You ok?"

"I'm fine, I- It was just a d-dream." Albus answered, shaking because James and Lily had hit him with the pillows harder than necessary.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked him kindly.

"N-no, I'm f-fine." Albus said.

"Ok, go back to sleep kids, it's still two o'clock." Ginny said to the kids.

"I'm not sleeping anywhere near that lunatic again!" James said and he hit Albus with the pillow one last time.

" James stop hitting your brother and don't call him a lunatic!" Harry said to his eldest son.

"Whatever, I'm sleeping in the sofa." James said as he went to the sofa with a blanket and the pillow that he had been hitting Albus with.

"Can I sleep with mommy and daddy?" Lily asked, and she gave Albus a deathly glare.

"Ok honey, come on now." Ginny said to Lily and took her to the other room.

When everyone else were out of sight, Harry sat next to Albus on the bed, "Are you sure you're alright Al?"

Albus wanted to tell him about the dream, but then he decided that his dad would only think that he's silly, "Y-yes, I'm fine." Albus finally said.

"Ok then, Goodnight Al." Harry said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Goodnight." Albus answered, and he tried to go back to sleep without dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up boys, we're going home today!" Ginny said to her two sons.

"Can't we eat breakfast first?" her eldest son, James asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"We'll get breakfast on the way home, Teddy's going to visit at 10 o'clock." Ginny answered.

"YAY!" Lily shouted from the other room, "Teddy's coming! Teddy's coming! She said as she bounced to the bed where her brother, Albus, was still sleeping, "Wake up Al, we have to hurry! Wake up wake up WAKE UP!" She shouted as he shook him.

"Ok, ok! I'm awake stop shaking me!" Albus said.

"It's not very nice to be shaken when you're still asleep isn't it?" Lily asked her older brother sarcastically.

"Drop it Lily, your brother was having a bad dream." Ginny said sternly to her daughter.

"Whatever." Lily mumbled.

The five Potters packed up their things and went out of the hotel rooms to check out and go into their car.

The car ride was taking longer than they expected because of the traffic, it was already half past nine.

"Ginny," Harry asked when he got impatient, "would you mind if I do a bit of magic with the car?"

Ginny knew the look on her husband's face, he was either about to do something brilliant, or he was going to put a spider on one of Ron's belongings. Considering that Ron is nowhere insight, Ginny said:

"As long as the car stays on the ground, I give you my full support."

The corner of Harry's mouth twitched when she said that. He took his wand out of his pocket with his wand hand, while his other hand gripped the steering wheel tightly. Then, the whole family could feel the car turning a little and then they apparated.

A second later, the car apparated in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, their home. They went inside the house and were greeted by Kreacher.

"You were supposed to be home yesterday! Kreacher have prepared dinner but he had to throw it away because it was cold." Kreacher said when they were at the door

"Sorry Kreacher, we got stuck in the storm." Said Harry

"I'm hungry, is breakfast ready Kreacher?" James asked the house elf, "please?" he added after seeing his mother's stare.

"It's already at the table James." The potters have insisted that Kreacher calls them by their first names, because Kreacher is a member of the family, not just a servant.

"Thanks." James said, and he went off into the dining room followed by his two hungry siblings, their parents stayed to talk to Kreacher.

When they were at the table, James quickly ate everything that his hand could reach, while Lily and Albus ate the rest of the food that have not been eaten by James.

"I'm sorry about last night." Albus said to the two.

"Don't worry Al," James answered between mouthfuls, "I wasn't really angry with you, it was in the middle of the night, and you know how cranky I get when I'm sleepy."

"Yeah Al," said Lily, "Everyone has to be crazy sometimes."

Albus smiled, "Thanks guys."

Suddenly, there was a big crash by the fireplace, followed by a loud 'ouch!'

"Teddy!" Lily screamed as she ran to the living room where the fireplace is.

Teddy Lupin might have his father's looks, but he is as clumsy as his mother.

Albus and James ran jus behind Lily.

"Hey guys!" Teddy said, he couldn't raise his hands because they were busy holding two cages.

"Teddy!" Lily shouted again as she hugged him, making him almost drop the cages, "What are those?" she asked, pointing at the cages.

"It's nice to see you too Lils!" Teddy said as he placed the cages on the floor and hugged Lily back.

"Our turn!" James and Albus said as they both jumped at Teddy making them all fall down.

Teddy laughed, "Hi James, Hi Al."

"We heard the crash, is Teddy here already?" Harry asked as he and ginny went into the living room.

"I'm here," Teddy said as he struggled to sit down.

"James, Al, Lily, get off Teddy." Ginny said to her kids.

They all laughed as they rolled off of their god brother.

"You didn't answer my question," Lily said to Teddy after she finished laughing, "what are those?"

"Oh yeah, these are my new cats," Teddy said as he opened the cage doors, out came to fluffy cats, "Baxter," Teddy pointed to a black and white cat, "and Dexter." He pointed to an orange cat.

"Aww…" Lily cooed she reached out her hand to touch Dexter.

Teddy grabbed her hand before she could touch the cat, "Be careful Lily, both of them are pretty wild, they trashed Grandma's house yesterday because I forgot to lock their cages," Teddy explained, "which is why I brought them here, Grandma's house is really destroyed, it would take weeks to fix it, even with magic, so can you guys please take care of them while I fix the house? All you have to do is give them food 3 times a day and play with them sometimes, but don't forget to lock the doors when you're finished."

"Can we mum?" Lily pleaded excitedly.

"Ok, but you three have to take good care of them, your dad and I have work to do." Ginny answered.

"YAY!"

For the rest of the day, the 3 potter kids and Teddy played together outside, they were playing 'Catch the hippogriff', Teddy was the hippogriff and he morphed his face to look like a hippogriff.

When it started to get dark, Teddy said he had to go home.

"Will you visit us again soon?" Lily asked sadly.

"Don't cry Lils," Teddy said as he pulled Lily into a hug, "of course I'll visit you again, and maybe you can visit me and grandma Tonks when we've finished fixing the house."

Lily sniffed, "Ok."

"James, Al, aren't you going to say goodbye?" Teddy asked his two God brothers who were staring at their shoes.

James looked up and ran to hug Teddy while Albus walked slowly and did the same.

"Are you sure you don't need help with the house?" Harry asked His godson after Ginny had taken the kids to their rooms.

"Don't worry uncle Harry," Teddy said in a mocking tune that he always uses when Harry is being overprotective, "Anyway, Grandma said she wanted to have some quality time with me before I go to Hogwarts for the last time. She said this was going to be the last summer I'll spend with her because I'll have a job next year, live at my own house, et cetera et cetera… you know how she is," Teddy joked.

"Ok," Harry said, "see you soon Teddy."

"Bye." Teddy said and then, he disappeared in the flames.

That night, Albus spent a long time tossing and turning in his bed, he was afraid that he might have a bad dream again if he fell asleep.

After several more minutes of tossing and turning, Albus decided that he was going to check on James and Lily; He was still concerned about their safety. Albus jumped eagerly out of his bed, but when he was about to open his bedroom door, he realized that is was a stupid idea, "if James caught me sneaking into his room and trying to wake him up again, he would make mum and dad send me to St. Mungo's, that is, before he beat the hell out of me with that pillow of his." So Albus went back to his bed.

Then, Albus thought of a great idea, it was the best idea that he had ever thought or heard of, it was even better than any of James's ideas. This wonderful idea includes Teddy's new cats and unlocked cages.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything**

"Mum, are we going anywhere today?" Albus asked innocently at breakfast.

"No," Ginny Answered.

"Can we go to the Burrow then? It's been a long time since we last go there." Albus asked without looking at his mother.

"We've just went there last Christmas Albus," said a confused Ginny, Albus had always loved his grandparents, but for some reason he never liked going to the burrow, until now.

"That's almost a year ago," Albus answered back, it only made Ginny more confused, Albus is always the peaceful one in the family, he doesn't like to argue.

"But Albus, it's only August," Ginny said as she looked curiously at her son.

"What's so wrong about a little family visit? Anyway, grandma and grandpa lives out there by them self, I bet they're lonely," Albus said to his toast.

"They're not going to be lonely for long, don't you remember? We're all-" When she said '_all' _she means the whole Weasley and Potter family plus Teddy and his grandmother- "going to go to the beach tomorrow for the family picnic," Ginny said.

"Please mum," Albus pleaded.

Both of Ginny's eyebrows raised in shock, Albus likes to keep arguments short; he never talks back very much. _Maybe there's something he needs to do at the burrow, _Ginny thought. So she said: "Alright, maybe a trip to the burrow is a good idea."

Albus looked up and smiled, "Thanks mum."

There was a look in Albus' face that Ginny had never seen before in his face but has seen it a million times on James' face before something goes wrong.

_45 minutes later…_

"James have you locked the cat's cages yet?" Lily asked before she went into the car.

"No, I thought you said you were going to lock it," James said as he jumped into the car after Lily.

"I did not! You said-"

"I'll do it," Albus said, and he jumped out of the car and ran back into the house.

James and Lily looked at each other with a confused look then they looked at Albus.

Albus could feel James and Lily's eyes on him when he ran into the house, but he didn't care, this is all part of his brilliant plan.

Albus ran to the kitchen where the cats were sleeping in their cages.

"No," Albus whispered to the cats, "Wake up! My plan won't work if you two are asleep."

Albus opened one of the cages and shook Dexter, but Dexter didn't wake up, he only growled and scratched Albus's right arm.

Albus could feel the blood in his arm but he quickly carried Dexter and went up to James's room and placed Dexter in the bed. He closed the door behind him and ran back to the kitchen.

When he was at the kitchen, he opened Baxter's cage and took the cat to Lily's room and placed it on Lily's bed.

After finishing his work, Albus went down stairs to the door. He was about to open the door with his right hand when he noticed that the sleeve on his right hand was soaking with blood.

"****!" Albus hissed as he ran back up the stairs into his room. He ripped his bloody shirt and took out an old shirt that is too small for him and ripped it to make a bandage for his bloody arm to stop it from bleeding. He then took out a new clean long sleeve shirt and put it on to hide his bandaged arm and ran back to the door as quickly as he could.

"What took you so long Albus?" James yelled from the car as Albus ran quickly to the car, "and why did you change your shirt?"

"The… um… the car- I mean, the cage door got… um… stuck, that's right, the cage door got stuck so I couldn't lock it at first," Albus answered.

"That still doesn't explain why you changed your shirt," James said.

"I didn't change my shirt," Albus said without looking at his brother.

"Yeah you did, you were wearing a short sleeve shirt before."

"No I wasn't," Albus said.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CAR!" said an impatient Lily.

"What, oh, right, ok," Albus said, and he jumped into the car and sat next to a window.

Albus kept looking out the window to avoid James's stare.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were delighted to see their grandkids. Molly quickly made them yummy foods, which made James happy. James started to make jokes that made Lily laugh because he is happy. While James and Lily were eating, Albus was happily listening to his grandpa talking about the muggle things that he has. Seeing that their children were happy made Harry and Ginny happy too, so everyone was happy. It was a very happy visit.

It was 7 o'clock when Ginny decided that it was time to go home.

"Do we really have to go?" Lily asked Ginny.

"Yes honey, it's almost your bed time," Ginny answered.

"Don't worry Lily, we're going to see you again tomorrow at the beach," Molly said to Lily who was almost crying.

"Ok," Lily said.

"Bye grandma, bye grandpa," James said as he hugged them both, "see you tomorrow."

Albus and Lily did the same and then they all went to the car.

All three of the kids fell asleep as the car drove them back home.

"Wake up kids, we're home," Harry said as he parked the car to the garage.

"Can't you carry me inside," Lily said half- asleep.

"I thought you said you're a big girl now, and big girls don't need their daddies to carry them," Harry said.

"Fine," Lily mumbled as she jumped out of the car, Albus followed behind her.

"What about me dad?" James said, "can't you carry me? Mum always says I'm immature, doesn't that means I'm just a little kid?"

"Dream on James," Harry said.

James laughed a little and went into the house after his siblings.

Harry opened the car door and helped Ginny out of the car.

"This is such a lovely nigh," Ginny said to Harry as they walked hand in hand to the house.

"You say that every night," Harry said.

"That's because every night I spend with you is a lovely one," Ginny said.

Harry blushed," Um, this is very… um… romantic?"

Ginny laughed but didn't say anything. They walked together slowly to the house, enjoying the night air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ginny and Harry could hear Lily's scream.

Her scream was shortly followed by James's, "IT'S AN AMBUSH! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED! MY ROOM HAS BEEN DEMOLISHED! CALL THE POLICE! CALL THE AURORS! WHERE'S THE BOY-WHO-LIVED WHEN YOU NEED HIM?"

Ginny and Harry ran into the house and went up the stairs to Lily's and James's rooms, Albus was also running out of his room.

"James, Lily, what happened," Harry said.

"MY ROOM! LOOK AT MY DEMOLISHED ROOM!" James shouted.

"No-need to shout James, we're right here," Ginny said, annoyed. But she soon gasped when she saw James's room, it really was demolished. Everything that could be ripped was ripped to shreds and everything that was easily broken was broken.

"STOP STARING AT HIS ROOM! MY ROOM IS DESTROYED TOO!" Lily shouted.

And indeed her room was destroyed, it was even worst than James's.

"What the bloody hell happened here, Albus is your room like this too?" Harry asked.

"No," Albus said quietly.

Just then, Dexter came out of James's room and Baxter came out of Lily's. They both went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Well, that explains everything," Ginny said looking surprised.

James and Lily were both looking at Albus with murderous looks on their faces.

"YOU DID THIS!" Lily shouted accusingly at Albus.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOCK THEIR CAGES!" James shouted.

"I didn't mean it!" Albus said defensively, "Maybe the lock broke or-"

James and Lily didn't care about what Albus was going to say, they both jumped at Albus and started to physically abuse him.

"JAMES AND LILY STOP HITTING YOUR BROTHER!" Ginny screamed as she pulled James from Albus and Harry pulled Lily, "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry!" Albus said between sobs.

James started to shout things that were too loud to hear.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER STOP SCREAMING!" Ginny shouted not as loud.

"I can't jus forgive him! Where would I sleep tonight? We don't have a couch long enough for me and Lily!" James shouted not too loudly.

"You both can sleep at Albus's room tonight!" Ginny said.

"FINE!" James shouted and went into his demolished room to get his sleeping bag, which was safely hidden on the very top of his wardrobe so it wasn't damaged. He then went into Albus's room and laid his sleeping bag as far away from Albus's bed as he can.

Lily went to her room to take her sleeping bag and went to sleep next to James.

"Are you ok Al?" Harry asked Albus who was still sobbing at the floor.

Ginny went to Albus and hugged him softly.

"I'll be fine in a minute," Albus said as his breathing became normal again.

Ginny carried Albus to his room and tucked him in to his bed, "Goodnight Al," she said softly after she kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight mum," Albus answered.

Ginny smiled and went to say goodnight to James and Lily.

Albus smiled a victorious smile when Ginny was out of the bedroom.

"Mischief managed," Albus whispered softly to himself so that only he could hear.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter**

_ "Al, wake up! Wake up you stupid sleepy head! It's your turn!" Lily Potter shouted to her older brother who is sleeping on the couch next to her._

_ "wha.. where are we?" Albus asked as he looked around the house, "this isn't our house."_

_James was about to answer Albus when they heard someone at the door._

_ "Lily, take Albus upstairs!" James said._

_Lily nodded her head and quickly took Albus's hand and ran upstairs, dragging Albus with her._

_ "Wait! What's going on!" Albus shouted as he and Lily ran up the stairs._

_ Lily covered Al's mouth with her hand and whispered to him, "Just come with me and be quiet."_

_Lily dragged Albus to a room and locked the door._

_Suddenly there was a loud crash and an even louder 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' Then, there was a flash of green lights and a loud 'THUD' that sounded very much like a 10-year-old boy falling to the floor._

_ "NO! JA-" Lily quickly covered her brother's mouth before the intruder could him._

_But unfortunately, she was too late._

_Albus and Lily could hear the intruder walking slowly up the stairs and knocking on the door. When no one answered, the intruder blasted the door open and pointed his wand at Albus._

_Albus could see the intruder's lip moving, Albus closed his eyes waiting for the curse to hit him._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" the intruder finally shouted. There was another flash of green lights but Albus didn't feel anything._

'_Is this how it feels to die?' Albus thought as he slowly opened his eyes._

_Albus didn't know what he expected to see, but what he saw was a real shock to him. His baby sister's motionless body was lying face down in front of him…_

"NO!" Albus shouted as he sat up in his bed, _it was only a dream, please tell me it was just a stupid nightmare! _Albus thought.

"Albus! What's wrong?" Lily shouted as she and James ran to their brother's bed.

_Good! It was just a dream! a horrible…_

"Al? Buddy, can you hear me?" James asked as he shook Albus who is staring blankly at nothing.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Albus replied, and then he added, "it's good to see you're alive."

James and Lily stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Not this again! I don't have time for this! I'm going back to bed, you coming Lils?" James exclaimed.

Lily just rolled her eyes and went back to her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight guys," Albus said quietly.

"Whatever," James mumbled.

Albus laid down on his bed but he didn't go back to sleep, he didn't want to have another nightmare and disturb his siblings, they needed to rest because they were going on the family picnic tomorrow.


End file.
